Love at First Sight
by xoSaffiRe
Summary: The moment she opens her eyes, she will fall in love with the first man she sees. SasuHina.


_Melodramatic Writer's_** Pretense** is where I kinda got the idea to start this fic. Check out her story if you haven't.

Warning: SasuHina, slight OOCness

Disclaimer: Naruto – Kishimoto

---

**Love at First Sight**

_The moment she opens her eyes, she will fall in love with the first man she sees. SasuHina._

---

// **CHAPTER 1 : Sasuke-kun!** //

---

"Hey Sakura-chan, wanna go on a date with me?"

"No! Now leave me alone, Naruto! I have to go find my precious Sasuke-kun."

A pout came to his lips as he looked after the pink-haired girl. Ever since Team 7 had been made, he'd figured his chances of winning Sakura's heart would increase. But so far, that seemed highly impossible. Sakura was always occupied with chasing after that bastard Sasuke, and never cared to listen to him even for just one minute.

_Sigh._

Just like every other time he got rejected, Naruto marched to his most favorite place; the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, and ordered a big bowl of ramen. He began eating, his thoughts still on the pink-haired girl.

"If only there was someway to make Sakura-chan fall in love with me." He mused aloud, unaware that the person on his left had taken to staring at him.

"I can help you." The stranger spoke and Naruto slightly jumped at the statement. He turned to his side, and gave the man a once-over. He had on a big cloak which covered his entire body from neck to toe. On his head was a simple hat with a black veil hanging down, covering almost his entire face. The only thing visible to Naruto was his mouth, which was slightly curved into a smirk.

"So, how about it?" His voice raised once again, deep and monotonous.

"Hmm…" The blonde gave an odd and suspicious look. "Can you take off the hat? I wanna see your face first." He reached out to it, but was promptly stopped.

"That's not necessary." Before the boy could make another comment, he reached inside his cloak and pulled out a small bottle. "This is a love potion called "Love at First Sight". Let the girl drink this. She will faint and then awaken in two minutes. The moment she opens her eyes, she will fall in love with the first man she sees."

Naruto took the bottle and observed it with a skeptical look on his face. "How do I know this is not some kind of poison?"

"Remember, I only want to help you." And with that as his last sentence, the mysterious man got onto his feet and stepped outside of the ramen bar, leaving a somewhat-awed Naruto behind. He looked at the bottle again, turning it a few times in his hand.

'_Should I do it…?'_

_---_

"Hey, teme!"

"What, dobe?"

A vein instantly popped on Naruto's head. Oh, how he hated that word! Sasuke definitely knew how to piss him off. If it was on a regular day, the blonde would surely fight back, but today was different. Today, he would have to refrain himself. '_Calm down Naruto, calm down.' _He repeated inside his mind while taking in a few deep breaths.

"Hey, Sasuke." He tried again, this time somewhat polite and gracious.

"What do you want, dobe?"

Another vein popped, but Naruto managed to control his anger this time as well. It took a lot of effort to fake a grin on his face, which might be the reason why it looked so lopsided. "Kakashi-sensei wanted me to tell you we don't have training today."

"Okay." Sasuke's expressions remained indifferent. It seemed strange for Sasuke to reply right away and not question him, but Naruto, being somewhat lightheaded that day, did not care to notice something as trivial as that. So with an accomplished grin on his face, Naruto decided to move on.

"Yeah, so don't come to the training ground today, 'kay? Well, I gotta go! Later!" He quickly waved goodbye before speeding off to find his next target, Haruno Sakura. "Remember, don't come!" He yelled one last time.

As soon as Naruto was out of sight, Sasuke proceeded to walk toward the training ground, hands tucked inside his pockets. "Pshh. Like I would listen to you, _dobe._"

_---_

'_I wonder what this is…' _

After observing it for a good five minutes, Hyuuga Hinata opened the cap to take a sniff of the water inside.

'_It smells so good!' _

A while ago, she had been hanging out at the training ground (and no, she was not stalking Naruto!) When the blonde took off, the bottle fell out of his pocket by accident. She was about to tell him, and perhaps get a chance to talk to him. But she missed her chance, for Naruto had run away too quickly. When he was gone, her curiosity got to her and she decided to take a look at what that bottle was. There wasn't anything special about it; the outside was plain white, and the bottle was slightly smaller than the palm of her hand. But the scent…it was far different from anything she had smelled before. There was a mixture of sweetness…and something else.

The girl proceeded to take in another sniff. '_It smells really good!' _And she was unable to hold it in any longer. She drank a small gulp of the water, and savored the sweetness on her tongue. It was only a _teeny tiny _bit, but unfortunately, that was all it needed for her to drop to the ground in unconsciousness.

_---_

When Sasuke arrived at the training ground, he did not see his teammates. Instead, he spotted a girl lying on the ground. He came for a closer look, and realized that girl was actually someone from his class, but her name he couldn't recall. '_What is she doing here?' _His eyes then caught the bottle lying next to her hand, all the water inside had spilled onto the ground. He bent down and proceeded to pick it up. As he was studying it, a soft voice rose and caught his attention.

"A-ah…" He turned to see the girl had awakened; her pair of white eyes was staring directly into his black ones. There was also a shade of blush on her cheeks. "S-sa…sa…"

He gave her an odd look. '_Sa…_?' And before his thoughts could progress any further, both her arms slung around his neck, and she pulled him down for a tight hug.

"Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed.

'_What the hell…?!'_

---

_// **End of Chapter 1 **//_

Eeek! Done with first chapter! What do you think?

This fic is actually different from the previous fics I wrote, so I'm very excited. It's my poor attempt at crack(?) and humor, but I doubt there would be much humor in here, since I suck at it.

Well, review and give me your thoughts! xDD


End file.
